Care, protection and physical appearance of certain rubber, plastic, metal, and vinyl surfaces is important both to the value and longevity of the products as used for automobiles, boats, trucks, wood products, bicycles, motorcycles, etc. Of particular importance is the care, protection and appearance of vehicle components such as dashboards, door liners, seats, bumpers, and especially tires. The components usually are fabricated using polymers such as vinyl and/or rubber compounds. Tires in particular must function under relatively hostile environmental conditions which can include extreme heat, extreme cold, degrading pollutant exposure including ozone, hazardous road conditions, and the like in addition to constant flexing. Because of these environmental conditions, vehicle owners who take pride in the overall appearance of their vehicles must regularly attend to the maintenance of that appearance.
Present vehicle care products available for lustering and protecting rubber, vinyl and similar surfaces generally are compositions of a silicon-oil emulsion or silicon-oil blend in combination with a petroleum distillate solvent and chloride or fluoride carrier for application to the surface to be protected. This type of product has excellent gloss for the finished surface. While surface appearance immediately after application of prior art compositions is usually acceptable, appearance can deteriorate relatively quickly and leave blotches, streaks and an otherwise dull surface. In addition, the finished surface is usually tacky or sticky which makes it prone to attract or attach dirt and other contaminants.
Other products have been developed to coat the surface of rubber and vinyl to minimize the degradation of the material due to environmental factors and provide a durable and shiny appearance. Problems occur when the products are sprayed onto a surface such as the vinyl surface of a car door or dash and over spray results in a residue on the interior of the glass. Alternatively, the product may be a gel which cannot be as easily spray applied in cold weather and may leave too thick of a coating on the surface resulting in a slippery or greasy surface. Conventional products utilize a surfactant to maintain the dispersion and hold the composition in suspension. However, the surfactant also provides a means for migration of the silicone to the surface of the dried coating where it evaporates or becomes an oily or sticky coating attracting dirt prior to premature wear. Surfactant based dressings would re-emulsify after exposure to water and sling off from the tire surface diminishing its shine and protection.
Compositions for protecting rubber, plastic, vinyl, and the like are known in the prior art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,962 by Burke et al. teaches a coating composition containing a fluorine containing polymer, micronized wax, hydrocarbon solvent, organosilicone compound, surfactant and water. U.S. Pat. No. 6,013,323 by Klayder et al. teaches a silicone gel wax for metal surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,765 by Ghodoussi teaches a composition containing a wax, ultraviolet protectant, and surfactant containing an anionic and cationic surfactant. U.S. Pat. No. 6,342,556 by Batdorf et al. utilizes submicronized zinc oxide together with an acrylic latex composition and viscosity control agent to maximize UV protection. U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,767 by Fisher teaches a composition containing micronized wax, organic solvent, emulsifier, and silicone liquid in water. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,217,758 and 5,462,587 by Greenleaf et al. teaches the use of a polysiloxane, diluents, and micronized wax composition. U.S. Pat. No. 6,221,433 teaches an organopolysiloxane based composition for elastomeric applications. U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,200 by LeGrow teaches an alkylaryl polysiloxane copolymer composition for protecting vinyl and rubber surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 6,933,268 by White teaches the use of a composition containing a cleaning agent, silicone, thickener, neutralizing agent, ultraviolet agent, and water. U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,843 by Wright teaches the use of a water-based emulsion of acrylic copolymer containing polyethoxylated alkylphenol and ammonium hydroxide. U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,956 by Muntz et al. teaches an organopolysiloxane emulsion based composition for protecting elastomeric surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,387 by Faber et al. teaches the use of a volatile silicone fluid, an amino-functional silicone fluid, and an organopolysiloxane fluid to protect rubber, vinyl, and leather surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,323 issued in January of 2000 to D. W. Klayder et al discloses silicone gel waxes and protectants; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,312 issued in December of 1997 to R. L. Fausnight et al. discloses wax dispersed in a silicone liquid. The Fausnight et al. reference utilizes a micronized wax with an emulsifier in order to disperse the wax in a water/organic solvent emulsion containing a silicone liquid in both the organic and aqueous phases for application to a dry surface.